Protect Molly Hooper
by you-d0count
Summary: Molly has always been there for him and she always did everything he needed her to do. But this time he didn't need anything from her. He needs to be there for her, to protect her from Moriarty.
1. home visit

**a/n: Hey guys! So I came up with the idea of writing this story after watching His Last Vow for the 452347835 time. I am really unsure if I should keep this story as a one-shot or carry on writing more chapters so please review of what you think and if I should carry on. THANKS!**

**P.S. unfortunately I do not own Sherlock which upsets me deeply. **

* * *

><p>He stood outside her door as he rummaged through his pockets for her keys. He sighed heavily as he inserted the key into the door and turned it slowly. He pushed the door open silently before entering her flat. The door closed softly as he stumbled carefully into the darkness of the flat. His vision became clearer as a sliver of light came from her room as he walked closer. His hand rested on the door knob and he stood there in silence. Toby purred fondly as he walked closely around his legs. He looked down at the cat, lent down and ran his slender fingers across Toby's back. He smiled in amusement as the cat nuzzled his face into his palm. He then stood up straight and opened the bedroom door.<p>

The face on the muted TV was the first thing that caught Sherlock's eye. The familiar face replayed on the screen over and over again. But this time it wasn't deliberate it was the news networks repeating news reports of the return of Moriarty that have been on every network for the past week and a half. He looked away from the TV with disgusted and looked over towards the bed.

His face softened as he saw the small frame of Molly Hooper lay in a bundle of blankets. He walked closer towards her and noticed she was clenching his t-shirt that he leaves here for whenever he stays. He walked over to "his" side of the bed and sat down softly next to her. He could see her begin to stir at the sudden weight change on the side of the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and Sherlock smiled down at her. She sat up in her bed as she smiled tiredly back at him.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" She said her voice half tired half concerned. Silently, Sherlock removed his t-shirt from Molly's grip, placed it on the floor and lay down beside her. Molly rested her head back down on the pillow beside Sherlock. She lies down on her side and looked at Sherlock with a worried look.

"What do you need?" She asked. She sounded exactly like she did back before the fall. When he turned to her for help in his darkest hour. But this time he didn't need anything from her. He needs to be there _for _her, to protect her. Sherlock look over to Molly and pulled her into his chest.

"Go back to sleep Molly." He said in a hushed whisper. Molly rested her head against his chest and inhaled his scent. She could hear the softness of his heart beat against her ear and drifted back into a deep sleep within minutes. Sherlock gently placed his chin on top of her head and held on to Molly close. He smiled to himself as he could hear Molly's soft breaths as she slept and before he knew it he was asleep himself, the first time in three days.

Molly woke the next morning to find that Sherlock was no longer asleep beside her. It was normal for Sherlock to disappear before Molly woke up but she hope this time he would stay. She wondered sleepily into the kitchen and stopped abruptly when she saw the slender man stood making coffee.

"Ah, good morning Miss Hooper. I have made you some coffee Lestrade called saying he needs my help at a scene in an hour and I will need your assistance." Sherlock said as he turned to face her with a bright smile on his face. He offered her some coffee and she accepted with a small smile to thank him. He then walked towards Molly's bedroom before she began to speak.

"Why did you show up at three in the morning Sherlock?" He stopped suddenly before turning around and walked back towards her.

"Because, Molly, Moriarty is back. And whatever it takes he is going to destroy and attack everyone that I love and care about. That includes you. I need to protect you, no matter what." Sherlock smiled down at Molly as she smiled back. He cupped her cheek and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. Sherlock then strolled back towards Molly's room before shouting over his shoulder towards her. "Be ready in 30 minutes. We have a murder to solve Molly Hooper."


	2. late night messages

**HI GUYS! Thank you so much for the people that have reviewed, followed and favourite this story. I decided to continue the story! So this chapter is based a few days after the first one. I think it is really sweet and fluffy at the beginning but there is a twist near the end. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Molly? – SH <em>

_Molly, are you awake? – SH_

_Molly Hooper for goodness sake answer me – SH_

_I need your help with something and John sounded pretty pissed when I rang him – SH_

_If you don't answer my text I will have to ring you – SH _

_*Incoming call*_

Molly groaned as she rolled over and reached for her phone.

"What do you want Sherlock?" She answered with a drowsy voice.

"_You weren't answering any of my text messages therefore I rang you instead." _

"I didn't answer your text because I was asleep Sherlock." She said as she rolled onto her back.

"_Why? It's only three in the morning"_

"Exactly, it's three in the morning. We humans are not nocturnal like you Mr Holmes" She smiled as she could her Sherlock laugh at the other end of the phone.

"So what's so important that you need to call me at this time in the morning?"

"_Molly, what I am about to ask you is so important I need your full attention?" _Molly sat up in her bed at the seriousness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" There was a long pause before Sherlock replied.

"_What can I get Mary and John for their baby shower?" _ Molly groaned loudly as she fell back onto her pillow and clenching the bridge of her nose.

"For god sake Sherlock! What makes you think that's so important that you need to ring me up at three in the morning?"

"_It's important to me! I haven't slept in three days because I have been so busy think about what to get the baby. I may be a genius Molly but when it comes to things such as sentiment and the concept of caring for others is very daunting for me." _Molly could hear the distress in Sherlock's voice and her heart sank.

"Well the fact that you said that getting them something for the baby is important to you does show that you can care Sherlock, in your own way. I suggest that you get them something unique, something that John and Mary are going to love, something only Sherlock Holmes can give them." Molly could imagine Sherlock sat there with his thoughtful face on as he pondered over Molly's idea.

"_Molly Hooper, have I ever told you how amazingly clever you are. That is a fantastic idea, thank you." _ Molly smiled at the compliment that Sherlock just gave her.

"_Well, I will leave you to go back to sleep. Thanks again Molly. Good night" _

"Goodnight Sherlock." Molly hung up the phone and placed it back on her bedside table. Molly rolled over back onto her side and closed her eyes. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard something at the door. Her eyes instantly shot open and she jumped out of bed. She walked out of her room, grabbing the tennis racket from behind her wardrobe. She walked towards her front door to find an envelope on her door mat. She knelt down and opened it.

_**See you soon my princess **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**JM **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Molly froze in terror as she read the note. Blood rushed to her head and her heart pounded heavily against her chest. She dropped the piece of paper and sprinted back to her room. She slammed the door behind her and pressed her back against her door. The only sound to be heard in her flat was her heavy, unsteady breathing. Her eyes burnt with the tears that she wouldn't allow to escape. Her phone on her beside lit up. Molly hesitated for a moment before walking towards it. She gingerly picked up the phone and read the text message.

_Come to Baker Street now – SH_

_And bring an overnight bag – SH_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think? I wasn't going to bring Moriarty into the equation until a few more chapters in but this idea came to me and I prefer the direction that I am going with it now compared to the one way I was originally going to do it. Hoped you liked it and please review. Thank you!<em>**


	3. precious pathologist

**Hi guys! I want to say a huge thanks to everyone that has followed and reviewed my story it means so much. I realised that Sherlock my be slightly out of character in this chapter but I like him being all sweet and lovely to Molly. Anyway hope you enjoy **

* * *

><p>Molly shivered violently as she sat in the back of the taxi heading towards Baker Street. She clutched the letter she had received and hour before in her hand tightly. Hot tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She felt like she was about to throw up everything she had eaten in the past twenty four hours. The taxi driver kept looking at her through the mirror to ensure that she was okay. The taxi came to a halt as it reached Baker Street. She sat there for a moment before plucking up the courage to get out. She handed over the money to the man sat in front of her, grabbed her over night bag and climbed out of the car. She knocked on the door softly and waited for a response. She could hear Mrs Hudson shouting Sherlock. She opened the door and pulled Molly inside.<p>

"Oh dear, look at you. You look so shaken up. Don't worry Sherlock should-" Mrs Hudson stopped mid sentence as she heard Sherlock rush down the stairs. He pulled Molly into his arms and her timid frame relaxed into his. Molly let even more tears escape as she took in Sherlock's scent.

"I'll go make you both some tea. Go take her upstairs Sherlock dear." Mrs Hudson voiced as she walked into the kitchen of her own flat. Sherlock pulled away from Molly, still keeping her fairly close, and wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Molly. I will not let him come anywhere near you, understand?" Molly nodded in reply as she breathed slowly to calm herself. Sherlock snacked one of his arms around her waist and led her upstairs towards the flat, taking her bag in the process. Once they got upstairs, Sherlock took Molly's bag into his bedroom and Molly went into the living room. She threw herself on the the sofa and ran her free hand through her hair. She leant over to the coffee table and placed down the crumpled up letter in her hand. She then reached over for the only other piece of paper on the table that was exactly the same as the one she received.

**You can't protect your precious pathologist forever Sherlock **

**Like I said before I will burn the heart out of you **

**Many happy returns my dear **

**JM **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is how you knew about my letter from Jim?" Her distressed voice asked as Sherlock came into view. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He took her trembling hands into his steady hands. He gently brushed his thumb over her knuckles to comfort her. He looked up to her and saw the terror in her eyes. "You should go to sleep." He said softly. Molly nodded her head slowly and laid down on the sofa. Sherlock rushed over to his room and emerged moments later with a blanket. When he reached Molly she had already fallen to sleep. He gently draped the blanket over her and lightly pressed his lips on her forehead. He let out a loud sigh and sat on the floor beside Molly. He ran his slender fingers through his hair and across his face. He then reached out and grabbed both of the letters that were on the coffee table. He quickly glanced over the two letters before throwing them back onto the table. He jumped up from where he was sitting and began pacing and mumbling things to himself. As he continued to pace he could hear Mrs Hudson's light footstep creek up the stairs. She walked into the living room and place a tray of tea onto the table. She stood up straight and looked down at Molly.

"Poor dear, she looks so helpless." She walked over to Molly and re-arranged the blanket that Sherlock had put over her. He watched Mrs Hudson as she walked back over to him. "I can't imagine someone wanting to hurt someone who's as sweet and caring as Molly." She crossed her arms and looked up at Sherlock. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. "I'm not going to let them." His voice was low and unsteady. Mrs Hudson reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture. "I'm going back to bed, if you need anything Sherlock don't hesitate to shout." She said as she walked back out of the door. Sherlock took out his phone and sent a message to John.

_Come over to Baker Street first as soon as you wake up – SH_

_Bring Mary – SH_

* * *

><p>Sherlock was woken up by muffled talking coming from the kitchen. He rolled out of bed, threw on his dressing gown and staggered towards the noise. When he reached the kitchen he saw Mary, John and Molly all sat be the table. Molly looked up at Sherlock and flashed him small smile. He walked towards the kettle and re-boiled the water before making himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip and let out a soft sigh before walking back over the his friends. "So the reason I need you here was-"<p>

"We know, Sherlock. Molly told us." Mary said looking up at him. Sherlock moved closer to Molly and place his free hand on her shoulder.

"So was it him? Was it Moriarty that sent the letters?" John asked from the other side of the table.

"Well the hand writing from the letters is very similar from the "Get Sherlock" note that he wrote back when he stole the crown jewels. But the writer of the letters was clearly right handed and Moriarty was left handed. So the person who sent them was either one of Moriarty's handy men or a relative."

"Even if it was Moriarty, how could he have survived getting shot in the head?" Mary asked. Sherlock stayed quite for a moment he looked around to all his friends. All three of them had a hopeful look on their faces, wishing that Sherlock had the answer.

"I honestly don't know." He looked down at the floor, feeling like he had disappointed his friends. Molly reached up and placed her hand on top of his. He looked up at her and she smiled reassuringly at him. He took her hand and gently kissed it as he sat down next to her. "But my main focus right now is to ensure that you are all safe. Now, John and Mary. I defiantly think that you won't want to move back into Baker Street, especially with a baby one the way so I will ask Mycroft to increase the security around your house."

"Wait? Increase?" John asked confused.

"Well, yes. Do you think I would leave my best friend without any protection. Seriously John I thought you were smarter then that." John smiled and then frowned at the back handed compliment that Sherlock has just given him.

"What about me?" Molly said softly.

"You will have to move in here obviously."

* * *

><p><strong>I am super excited to write about Molly living with Sherlock and them being domestic and seeing their relationship develop omg! Thank you again and please do review! <strong>

**P.S SHERLOCK ADORES MOLLY BYE **


	4. unknown feelings

** Hey guys I'm back! I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has followed and reviewed this story. It means the whole world to me. SO I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review afterwards **

**PS there is a little surprise at the end**

* * *

><p>The soft humming of police cars and hushed voices from outside was all Sherlock could hear as he stared at the wall in deep concentration. He stood on the sofa examining every inch of the collection of pictures, maps and newspaper articles. Newspapers and magazines with Moriarty's and his face plastered all over them littered the living room floor. Sherlock's phone gently buzzed from from the coffee table but he remained in his position. Molly emerged from the kitchen and placed two cups of coffee next to the phone.<p>

"You want me to get that?" Molly said from behind Sherlock. Sherlock replied with a muffled yes and Molly rolled her eyes in response. She picked up the phone from the table and read the text message to herself.

"It's Greg; he says he has some information relating to Moriarty and he'll be round in half an hour." Molly said out loud. Sherlock stayed silent for a moment before turning his attention to Molly. He jumped down from the sofa and walked over to her.

"That's great." He said smiling as he reached for the phone from Molly. He sent a quick text to John and then reached down for his coffee. Molly watched him for a moment. He put the cup back onto the table and walked back to the sofa. He then went back to concentrate on the wall. He felt a sudden weight change at the side of him and looked down to see Molly mimicking the way he was standing. A small smile spread across his face as he watched Molly read and try to understand the information in front of her.

"Do you have any idea what any of this means?" Sherlock asked with a smug look on his face.

"Nope. Not a clue." She replied as she continued to concentrate on the wall. Sherlock let out a soft chuckle before placing his hand on the small of her back to and pulled her closer to explain.

"These here," he said pointing to the newspaper articles, "are every newspaper report about Moriarty from the day after my fall to last week." He moved his fingers towards some pictures and Molly's gaze followed. "These are pictures of people that have ever had contact with Moriarty and are known allies with him. If they start acting strange or do something out of the ordinary; we will know something is going on."

"Wait? Isn't that's Irene Adler? I thought she was dead?" Molly asked pointing up to the picture of the woman.

"Yeah...no, she faked her death. And then nearly died again but I helped her out of that one. It's very complicated" Sherlock said looking down at Molly who had a bemused look on her face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do all psychopaths fake their deaths?"

"Firstly, I'm a highly functioning sociopath and secondly we don't know if Moriarty is –"

"Do you have annual meetings and discuss different ways to fake your death?"

"Molly..."

"I bet you all sit there and play cluedo and drink tea."

"Molly, can I continue explaining please?" Sherlock said as Molly giggled.

"Yeah, sorry. What are the maps for? " She asked as she tried to compose herself.

"Ah, the maps! They are to show the location of everyone in London with the last name Moriarty." He said pointing up to the maps.

"Wow, that's a lot of Moriarty's. How are you going to narrow it down?" Molly asked as her eyes skimmed across the maps.

"That is where Lestrade comes in. I asked him to get me all records of people with the last name Moriarty. If he has any living relatives will find out through them." Sherlock smiled at Molly and then jumped off the sofa. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up his drink.

"So what do you think?" He asked as Molly made her way across the room.

"Brilliant." She said smiling up at him. She reached up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

It was just a little over a month since Molly had moved in and they have become extremely close. Molly was no longer nervous and embarrassed around him and Sherlock was more caring and affectionate towards her. But he still manages to piss Molly off. This leads to her storming off to her room. This then leads to Sherlock following an hour later with a tray of tea and Molly's favourite biscuits. And of course she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Molly sat down in John's old chair and crossed her legs. Sherlock followed and sat opposite. They spent the next half an hour talking about things like how work was going for Molly and what they were wanting for dinner later on that night. Molly would occasionally make a comment about Sherlock's "_secret club for psychopaths that fake their deaths"_ and he would just laugh at her.

* * *

><p>Sherlock huffed and ruffled his hair as he threw the last report onto the table. It was four in the morning and he had just finished looking through all the records. Molly was asleep on the sofa and John and Lestrade had left about an hour ago. After looking through files for the past 9 hours they found three people that could possibly be related to Moriarty. But them three people had a very high chance of being a red herring. He just felt like giving up.<p>

In that moment he felt vulnerable. For the first time in his career he was unable to work out what was going on and it pained him. Not because it would bruise his ego if he didn't get it right. No, it wasn't that at all. It was the fact that if he made one mistake, one error, one fault, he would be putting Molly in so much danger. The sooner he worked it out, the sooner she would be safe. He looked over at her and watched her sleep for a moment. All he wanted to do was lie next to her, hold her close and never let go.

He wasn't quite sure where the sudden affection and desperate need to be with her all the time came from. But he knew that he's feelings for her increased every moment they were together. He loved all the little things that she did. Like the way she giggled when something funny happens on the TV or the way she crinkles up her nose when she yawns. When she smiles at him, he feels a warm sensation spread through his body. She keeps him up at night, the curious case of Molly Hooper. How she was so ordinary and so extraordinary at the same time.

He wasn't ready to admit to not only to others but himself that he was in love with Molly. The moment was too risky. Them being in a serious, loving relationship at that moment could put her in even more danger.

Does he really want a serious, loving relationship with her? He had never really been in a relationship before. He went out with a girl brief in University, but that was more of a physical relationship. He had to admit he was attracted to Irene at one point when she was around. And the relationship he had with Janine wasn't real and only lasted a month. So in short he wasn't the best in relationships. He wanted Molly to be happy and he knew he couldn't make her happy.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and then stood up from his desk and strode into the kitchen to make a drink to clear his head. He put on the kettle and pulled out a mug from the cupboard. He looked over at Molly and saw she was beginning to stir so he pulled another one out. Molly staggered into the kitchen sleepily and sat down at the table. She yawned as Sherlock put a cup of tea in front of her.

"So did you find anyone?" She asked as she took a sip.

"Yeah, three people. There's a Dr Moriarty that worked at London Bridge Hospital, Miss Alice Moriarty; a teacher at City of London School for Girls and a J Moriarty, who is currently unemployed. Other then all being Irish there is no other information that linked them to Jim." Sherlock said as he flopping in the kitchen chair opposite Molly. Molly studied his face and saw the defeated look in his eye. He looked tired, very, very tired. She sighed softly and reaches over the table and gripped onto his hand.

"I can have a look at the medical records at St Bart's, see if any of them have similar medical history as Jim, if they share any genetic information things like that. We can work this out Sherlock." She squeezed his hand in reassurance and Sherlock ran his thumb over her knuckle in response.

"You should get some sleep." She said as she stood from the chair. Sherlock did as well and met Molly half way around the table. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Sherlock was taken back for a moment but then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay." She whispered softly into Sherlock's ear. Sherlock buried his head into the crook of Molly's neck and took in her scent. He felt his heart began to race as Molly began to pull away. He didn't want it to end. He felt safe and secure in her embrace. He hesitated before he began pulling away as well.

They were face to face now. Molly still had her arms around his neck and Sherlock's arms rested perfectly around Molly's waist. Molly's breath caught in her throat as she looked deeply into Sherlock's glorious eyes. Before they both knew what they were doing their faces were centimetres away from each other. Sherlock heart at this point was nearly coming out of his chest. He swallowed and then found his courage.

He lent down and gentle pressed his lips onto Molly's. Molly hesitated but then kissed back. She wrapped her around his neck tighter and Sherlock pulled her in closer. Molly melted into Sherlock as he deepened the kiss. Her lips were soft against his and her taste was intoxicating. Molly moved her hands from the back of his neck and ran them through his thick, wild curls.

Sherlock gripped Molly tightly and hungrily moved his lips against hers. They both felt so natural as they kissed, their lips fitting together perfectly. Molly's lips began to tingle as she continued to kiss Sherlock. This kiss wasn't like any other kiss she had before. Not like a kiss with Tom. This was different. It wasn't a heat of the moment kiss, filled with passion and lust. It was a long time waited kiss, filled with love and care.

They both pulled away at the same time, gasping for air. Sherlock looked down at Molly and gently rested his forehead against hers. Molly let out a soft giggle which led to Sherlock letting out a hearty chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>*THROWS ARMS IN THE AIR AND RUNS AWAY*<strong>


	5. the day after the night before

**Thank you so much once again to everyone who has reviewed! I am grateful for all the comments that you are giving me about my story. I have recently just left school meaning for the next couple of months I will have more time to write meaning that I will be updating more often hopefully! Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Sherlock left the flat before Molly woke up the next day. It was a nice day outside so he decided to walk to John and Mary's house. Whilst he walked he let his mind drift to the memory of his and Molly's kiss last night. A small smiled spread across his face. He spent the entire journey to John's house thinking about it. The way her lips felt like against his, the way their bodies fitted together perfectly during their embrace, the way she giggled afterwards. He snapped out of his thoughts when he reached the door. He knocked softly and waited for someone to answer. He heard shouting coming from behind the door before an extremely tired John opened the door holding his daughter Daisy.<p>

"What do you want Sherlock?" John asked annoyed as they both walked back into the house. It was evident that he was in the middle of feeding his five month year old daughter before Sherlock had arrived.

"I need your help." He said sitting at the coffee table in the kitchen. John put Daisy into her high chair and started to try and feed her again.

"Look Sherlock I would love to help you but I have to look after Daisy today and I don't think gruesome crime scenes are appropriate for a baby."

"We are not going to crime scenes, I am meeting Lestrade and going to integrate the Moriarty's we found last night and I need my blogger beside me."

"Why can't you just take Molly with you?" He asked as he cleaned up the baby food off of Daisy face. He took her out of her high chair and handed her to Sherlock as he went to make some coffee.

"She is working today and…something happened last night." He said as he rubbed his god-daughter back.

"What happened?" John asked with his back turned on him. He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I kissed her." John stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to face his friend.

"You did what?" He questioned with a bemused look on his face.

"I kissed her." Sherlock repeated. John paced around the kitchen trying to comprehend what his friend had told him.

"What? With your lips?" John ask as he continued to pace.

"Of course, how else do people kiss John, please stop being an idiot."

"I'm sorry, but this wasn't the kind of thing I would hear from a person who says that _sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side_." John said mocking Sherlock's deep voice. Sherlock sat there in thought for a moment and began to bounce Daisy lightly on his knee. John stopped pacing and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to get changed; I wouldn't bounce her so much she might be sick." He said over his shoulder but Sherlock blanked him out.

John walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom when he heard Sherlock shout something about Daisy throwing up which caused him to laugh.

* * *

><p>With a baby strapped to Sherlock's chest and John carrying a nappy bag it wasn't surprising that all eyes were on them when they arrived at Scotland Yard. They entered Lestrade's office and his laughter filled his office.<p>

"Wow the newspapers are going to have a field day with this." He said as he took a picture of the two men stood in the doorway.

"Oh shut up Greg. I'm with Mary and Sherlock has Molly." John said as he put the nappy bag down on the chair.

"Wait, what do you mean he has Molly?" Greg asked confused.

"Nothing!" Sherlock said too quickly.

"He kissed her last night." John said calmly.

"John!" Sherlock hissed as he glared at his friend.

"You kissed her?" Lestrade asked with a hint of glee in his voice. John and Lestrade looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Yes, I did. Now will you two stop acting like two pre-pubescent teenage girls and start behaving like the professionals you both claim to be?" He said very annoyed. He tried to act serious but his friends began to laugh.

"Sorry mate, but this is not normal for you to just kiss someone. Especially Molly, who, if I can recall, has been in love with for god knows how long and you constantly used that against her to get whatever you wanted." Lestrade said leaning back in his chair.

"Well things change, people change. Can you just drop it please so we can find whether or not the psychopath who had threatened the life of everyone I care about is alive?" Sherlock huffed and stormed out of the door. John and Greg shared a quick look before following him.

* * *

><p>"So the doctor and the teacher know nothing about Moriarty apart from what's been shown on the news." Lestrade said as the three of them got back to his office. John sat down softly on Lestrade's chair and held his sleeping daughter close to him.<p>

"So who's next?" John asked.

"J. Moriarty they lives 15 minutes away from Bart's hospital." Sherlock said running his hand across his face. "We can go check on Molly before going over there." He ignored the glances that Greg and John had exchanged between each other.

"Well you two will have to go, I need to take Daisy home and put her to bed." John said rising from the chair and picking up the nappy bag.

"Okay, thank you John." Sherlock said smiling at his friends. He softly planted a soft kiss on his god-daughters head before John left the office. Sherlock turned around to face Greg who had a curious look on his face.

"What's the matter with you."

"Don't you find it a bit weird?"

"What's a bit weird Lestrade?"

"The fact that one of our suspects leaves 15 minutes away from where Molly works. And the fact that we have been running around London all day looking up leads of people that are not even related to Jim. What if the Moriarty that we have been looking for is actually the one that lives not that far away from Molly." Lestrade said looking very worried. Sherlock paused for a moment before rushing out of the door.

"Come Lestrade we need to go!" Sherlock shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So what's going on with you and Molly?" Greg asked whilst they raced towards St. Bart's.<p>

"Nothing, I kissed and that's about it." Sherlock said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Come on Sherlock just kissing someone has to mean something, even for you." Sherlock stayed silent. He quickly glanced over to his passenger.

"Are you in love with Molly, Sherlock?" He remained quiet as he pulled his phone out to call her. The phone rang and rang before going to voice mail.

"Molly isn't answering her phone. Molly always answers her phone, even when she is working." Sherlock looked over to Greg with a worried look. They turned into the car park of St. Bart's and quickly parked up. Sherlock jumped out of the car and speed walked towards the entrance of the hospital with Lestrade not far behind him. They both raced through the corridors of St. Bart's towards the morgue.

"She still is not answering." Sherlock said putting his phone back into his coat pocket.

"Maybe she has her phone on silent Sherlock." Lestrade said struggling to keep up with him.

"She would never do that, you know her, and she never leaves her phone on silent not even when she is asleep." Sherlock said with an unsteady voice. They reached her office and walked inside. Sherlock's mind went into overdrive when he saw that her office was empty. Lestrade stood in the doorway and rang Molly's phone again. There was a gentle buzz coming from within Molly's office and Sherlock found her phone still in her bag.

"She left her phone here, she never does that." Sherlock began to panic and his mind suddenly thought of all the horrid things that could have happened to Molly while she was alone.

"Sherlock, calm down, she will be okay." Lestrade said approaching him and resting his hand on his shoulder.

"What is she is not, what if they have her, what if-." Sherlock was cut of short when he heard the clicking of heels coming down the corridor. He walked towards the door to find Molly walking towards them. Sherlock rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Sherlock?!" She squealed as he held her tightly.

"Where were you?" He asked pulling away from her slightly.

"I have been in meetings all day, why what's the matter?" She asked worried.

"I thought he got you; Moriarty. I thought he managed to get you." Sherlock said whilst he pulled her closer to his chest again. He lightly kissed the top of her head and took in her scent. They broke apart when they heard coughing coming from behind them. Sherlock let go of her and turned to find Greg stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Greg! I didn't see you there." Molly said smiling towards him.

"I am not surprised with how fast Sherlock got hold of you." He chuckled as Sherlock gave him a death glare.

"What you both doing here anyway?" Molly asked as she looked up towards Sherlock. Sherlock looked down at her and his facial features soften.

"We were following the lead on J. Moriarty, they live fifteen minutes away so we thought we would come and see you."

"_You_ thought."

"Shut up Lestrade."

"Well it's the truth, it's not my fault that you-"

"LESTRADE!"

"Sorry, I'll shut up."

"That you what?" Molly questioned

"Nothing; it doesn't matter. Now come on, you are coming with us. Gavin get her stuff." Sherlock said as he took Molly by the hand and escorted her out of the building.

"It's Greg you dick." Lestrade muttered as he gathered Molly's belongings from the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Sherlock being protective and worrying over Molly is my just fave okay. <strong>


	6. appreciation

**BAAAMMM**

* * *

><p>The car slowly climbed the hill towards the address of the third Moriarty. Sherlock looked over his shoulder to see Molly nervously fiddling with her fingers in the back seat. She looked up from her hands and caught his eye. She smiled softly at him and he returned the gesture.<p>

The car came to a stop and Sherlock swiftly turned his head to look at the house in front of him. It was completely deserted. The windows had all been smashed, the door was hanging off its hinges and the garden wasn't cared for.

Greg and Sherlock glanced at each other for a brief second. Greg drew the gun from the holster and Sherlock received the second one from the glove compartment. They jumped out of the car and Sherlock opened the door open for Molly, who hesitated before getting out.

"Stay close." He whispered to her as he gripped her hand tightly. Molly wrapped her other arm around his arm and pulled herself closer to his body. They walked carefully behind Lestrade as he pointed his gun towards the doorway.

"You two go upstairs, I'll check down here." Lestrade whispered over his shoulder once they entered the house. Sherlock nodded and led Molly upstairs. The approached each room with caution, which Sherlock pointing the gun into the room before entering. As the got further down the corridor Molly let go Sherlock's hand and walked towards a different room.

"Molly!" Sherlock yelled whispered at her.

"We can get this done quicker if we go separate. Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Molly yelled whispered back at him. Sherlock gave her an uneasy look before sharply nodding his head and walking into a room.

Molly cautiously opened the door before slowly entered the room. The room was empty as the others beforehand. She walked further into the room to check if she had missed anything. She came to a spot when she heard the door creaked close behind her. She slowly turned around to see what had caused the door to shut before everything went back.

Sherlock heard Lestrade yelling from down stairs before hearing running and gunfire. Sherlock stopped what he was doing and ran to find Molly. He ran into the room that Molly was in and saw her laid on the floor. He knelt on the floor beside her and examined her body. He sighed when he saw the large cut on her head with blood oozing out of it.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"In here!" Sherlock yelled back to him. Lestrade ran into the room that Sherlock and Molly were in and rushed to Sherlock's side.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is fine, just unconscious. What happened downstairs?"

"Well I walked back to the front of the house and then suddenly two people came running downstairs. I chased them out of the house and then they began to shoot. I didn't get to see their faces though." Sherlock sighed again before standing up and bending down to cradle Molly in his arms.

"Come on we need to get her to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat in the hospital waiting room with his head rested in his hands. He sighed deeply as he waited for the doctor to come out and give him information about Molly. He knew himself that she only had a mild concussion and will be allowed out of the hospital tomorrow but he needed to hear someone else say it to him. Greg had dropped them both at the hospital and raced over to Scotland Yard to tell the others about what had happened at the house. This left Sherlock alone in the hospital lost in his thoughts.<p>

He heard footsteps coming from down the corridor but didn't look up. They carried on until they reached Sherlock. Things were silent for a moment before they sat down next to him.

"She will be okay, you know that Sherlock." He lifted his head from his hands and looked towards Mary.

"I know. But it could have been worse and it would have been my fault for letting go in on her own." They sat in silence for a moment before Mary spoke up again.

"So you kissed Molly?" She said with a smug grin on her face. Sherlock groaned as he put his head back into his hands.

"I'm guessing John told you then?" Sherlock muffled from behind his hands.

"No, Molly did."

"She did?" Sherlock lifted his head from his hands once again.

"Yeah, we went for coffee on our lunch breaks this afternoon." Mary said leaning back into her chair.

"Wh-what did she say?" Sherlock said become nervous all of a sudden.

"She just said that you guys were talking, then got up to go to bed, hugged and then you kissed her."

"Oh."

"So are you in love with her then?" Mary asked grinning even more as she watched Sherlock shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"100%"

"Are you sure Sherlock because people don't just go round kissing other people if they don't have feelings for them?"

"God you sound exactly like Lestrade."

"Well do you?" Sherlock remained quiet for a moment.

"Oh my god you do don't you! Oh you guys would be super cute together and you guys could get married and have chil-"

"Hold on I never answered the question, don't jump to conclusions Mary!"

"Well then what's the answer?"

"I…I appreciate her."

"You appreciate her?"

"Yes I do now can we just drop it?" Sherlock snapped.

"Okay fine. But just so you now, Molly _appreciates _you as well." Mary said and watched a small smile spread across Sherlock's face. They both sat in silence for a moment before the doctor came out of the room and towards them. Sherlock jumped from his seat and met the doctor half way down the hall.

"How is she?"

"She is awake. There were no signs of permanent damage on the brain scan. But we do want to keep her in overnight just to keep an eye on her. She may feel light headed and dizzy every so often, but other than that she is fine." The doctor said giving Sherlock a reassuring smile. He turned to face Mary who smiled at him from where she sat.

"You can go in and see her when you are ready." The doctor said before walking away. Sherlock made his way back to Mary who was now stood and walking towards him.

"Told you that she was going to be okay." Mary said with a smug grin on her face. "I'll go text Greg and John and tell them that she is okay, you go and see her okay?"

"Okay." Mary reached up and kissed Sherlock softly on his cheek before walking towards the exit.

* * *

><p>When Sherlock walked into Molly's room she was busy talking to the doctor. He slipped pass him and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He blocked out the conversation that Molly and the doctor were having and instead he sat and stared at her. He saw the stitches that were on the deep gash on her forehead. He also noticed that she had other little cuts that littered the top of her head. Sherlock was so deep in thought he didn't notice that the doctor had left the room.<p>

"Sherlock?" Molly's voice brought him back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"I shouldn't have let you go by yourself." Sherlock said in a low voice. Molly sighed and reached over for his hand.

"You don't have to worry, it's was only a concussion. I am fine." She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"But it could have been worse. You could have been…"

"Sherlock. Stop. Stop beating yourself up about it. It wasn't anyone's fault. Well apart from the person who hit me other the head."

"Do you remember who did it?" Molly looked Sherlock directly in the eyes and saw the panic and terror.

"No. All I remember is turning around and then something hitting me in the head." Sherlock brushed his thumb over her cheek and tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

"You should get some rest." He leant over and kissed Molly softly on her stitches. Sherlock stood up and walked towards the door. He turned around back to Molly who smiled sweetly at him. He gave her a small smile in return before turning around and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Molly came out of the hospital the morning after. Sherlock had stayed overnight with her to make sure she was okay. The doctor told Molly that she shouldn't go to work for a few weeks and told Sherlock to keep an eye on her. Mary came and dropped off a change of clothes for Molly before taking them both back to Baker Street. Sherlock sat in the back with Molly with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Mary looked at him through the mirror and gave him a smug grin. All Sherlock did was roll his eyes and looked down at Molly who had fallen asleep in his arm.<p>

Molly woke up just as they pulled up outside the flat. Sherlock helped her out of the car and said goodbye to Mary before helping Molly up to the flat. She threw herself onto the sofa and shut her eyes. Sherlock went and got a blanket and pillow so Molly could get some rest. Molly wrapped herself in the blanket. Sherlock then walked away and towards the kitchen.

"Sherlock, wait." Molly said sitting up. Sherlock turned to face her. She patted the seat next to her.

"We need to talk." Sherlock huffed and walked towards her and sat down.

"What you want to talk about?" Sherlock said pretending that he doesn't already know the topic of conversation.

"You know what I want to talk about Sherlock." Molly said looking at him. She tried really hard to get eye contact with him but he kept looking anywhere but her.

"Why did you kiss me Sherlock?"

"Why did you kiss back?" Sherlock replied quickly.

"I asked first." Molly said softly. She reached up and cupped his cheek and pulled his face gently to face her. Sherlock scanned her face slowly. Even though she was tired and her hair was a mess she looked utterly adorable. Sherlock shook his head and looked away from her. He stayed silent for a moment before speaking up.

"I don't know."Sherlock said his voice barely a whisper. He looked back at Molly, her face was soft, tender and sympathetic.

"It's just...I'm so confused about how I feel. I have never felt like this before when I am around other people and it feels strange."

"How does it feel being around me Sherlock?"

"I feel a warm, safe, nervous...happy." A small smile spread across his face

"Then why haven't you done anything about it." Molly said her voice soft and low.

"Because I am terrible at relationships Molly. I could never make you happy. I am a hard person to love and I don't deserve someone how is as kind and..." Sherlock was cut of by Molly's soft lips collide with his.

This kiss was different to their fist one. It was delicate, slow and soft. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer. Molly reached up and ran her thumb over Sherlock's cheekbone. Sherlock felt hazy and dizzy but he continued to kiss her like his life depended on it.

After a few more minutes they separated and Sherlock rested his forehead against hers.

"If we get into a relationship, Molly, I could be putting you in danger." Sherlock whispered.

"I don't care." Molly matched his volume. Sherlock kissed her forehead, her nose, her eyelid and then her cheek before capturing her lips once again for a moment.

"You should lay down for a bit, I'll go make you some tea." Sherlock let go of Molly and headed towards the kitchen. As he busied himself making tea and finding out some of Molly's favourite biscuits he heard Molly turn the TV on and make herself comfortable on the sofa.

When Sherlock came from the kitchen minutes later with two cups of tea and a packet of biscuits under his arm he saw that Molly was laid down with her head resting where he was sat before.

He put down the tea and biscuits and signalled Molly to Move her head. She lifted up her, allowing Sherlock to sit back down. He then allowed her to rest her head back down on his lap. He delicately ran his fingers through her hair and across her stitches.

"What are you making me watch now Molly?" Sherlock said screwing up his face.

"It's Breaking Bad and before you even comment it's good." Molly said looking up to him slightly.

* * *

><p>After an hour of watching TV Molly had fallen asleep again with her head in Sherlock's lap. Sherlock had also began drifting to sleep when he heard his phone beep from his coat. He ignored it at first but then it beep again and then again. He gentle moved Molly's head and went to retrieve his phone.<p>

_I could have hurt her worse you know that Sherlock. But that wouldn't have been fun - JM_

Sherlock stiffened. He clicked the next message. It was a picture of him and Molly holding hands walking out of St Bart's. They both were smiling and looked happy as they rushed over to Lestrade's car. The message underneath said:

_You two do make such a lovely couple -JM_

He scrolled to the next text message.

_It would be such a shame for someone to mess that up - JM_

His blood ran cold. His phone beeped again. He hesitated before open the text.

_The game has begun Sherlock and this time I will win. And I will make sure you and your little girlfriend will suffer. :) :) :) :) :) - JM_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! It seems ages since the last time I updated but it took me ages to write this chapter. I had so many ideas where to take this and what to do next but I decided to go down this root because I have an idea of how to bring back some of the other characters. Next chap there will be a "special guest" that has been seen in the TV show and in the books. I also have been suupper busy with getting ready about starting college and getting my exam results but hopefully I will update either the end of this week or the beginning of next. Plus I brought the book Fangirl the other day and just finished reading it and OMG it was amazing it really inspired me to write more of this story. I do recommend you read the book because it is so easy to relate to and so funny. Anyway thanks for reading and a big thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and followed. BYEEE!<em>**


	7. an old friend

Sherlock threw his phone against the wall and began pacing around the room. He felt sick to the stomach. It was clear that Moriarty was alive and he was not going to stop until he wins. He looked over to Molly who was still asleep on the sofa. She was so peaceful and angelic. He walked over to her and picked her up from the sofa. He gently carried her to his bedroom and placed her on his bed. He re-wrapped the blanket around her and pressed a light kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

He walked out of his room and began pacing again. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and grunted in anger. His phone began to ring. He froze where he was. He walked over to his phone and picked it up from the floor.

"Hello?

"_Hello dear. I thought you were ignoring me." _A thick Irish voice came from the other end of the phone.

"What do you want?"

"_You know what I want. And she is in your flat."_

"You will have to walk over my cold, dead body to get to her."

"_And that's what I am planning to do Sherlock. Or I might even take her from you on day and watch you suffer to find her. I haven't decided which one sounds more fun."_ Sherlock could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling.

"Why are you doing this?"

"_Because you cheated. You used Molly as your get out of jail card and now you both have to face the consequences." _

"You can do whatever you want to me but leave Molly out of this. This is between the two of us not her."

"_Oh I am afraid that you involved her all those years ago when you went to her and asked for help to fake your death. Now, no matter what I do to her, it will be your entire fault." _Moriarty laughed a sickly happy laugh. Sherlock clenched his fist tight until his knuckles turned white.

"How did you know Molly helped me fake my death?"Sherlock asked, anger was present in his voice.

"_Because I am you, remember. I knew that you would have gone to Molly, thinking that I didn't think she would matter. But I knew that she did. __Well I'll best be off. I'll pop over one day for tea and we will discuss how you did survive. Bye!" _And with that the phone call ended. Sherlock stood then in silence and breathed in deeply and slowly. He stood there for a few moments before opening a blank text message.

_We need her, brother mine. – SH_

* * *

><p>"Brother mine." A voice came from the doorway. Sherlock looked up and saw Mycroft stood by himself. Mycroft showed up and hour after Sherlock sent him the text message.<p>

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked shutting his laptop and standing up.

"Good afternoon Mr Holmes." Her slick voice came from behind Mycroft. She walked forward and came into view. She was dress as he expected. Tight dress, high heels, red lips, hair up and off her face. Sherlock rolled his eyes before sitting down in his chair.

"Sit down please Miss Adler."His voice was blunt and flat.

"Oh, a bit of a cold greeting. Aren't you glad to see me Sherlock?" She said running a finger softly across his cheekbone. He remained stiff under her touch.

"Well of course not. You have gone and got yourself a new toy to play with haven't you. What's her name again? Miss Hooper is it?" She sat down in the chair opposite her and crossed her legs.

"It's Dr. Hooper to you." Sherlock said correcting her. "What do you know about Moriarty's survival?"

"I haven't worked for Moriarty for a very long time Sherlock. I have not involvement with how he survived or what he is planning."

"But you know him well enough to know what he will be planning to do."

"James is unpredictable. He could be planning one thing but then change his mind at the last minute and do something completely different. I don't know how you expect me to help you Sherlock."

"Look Irene. I wouldn't be coming to you if I wasn't extremely desperate…he called me today." There was silence in the room. Irene looked shocked and Mycroft's face was expressionless.

"Well that got your attention." Sherlock muttered.

"Why did you not mention that before Sherlock?" Mycroft questioned. He moved his way into the room and stood behind Irene.

"What did he say?" Irene said her voice was low and she leant towards Sherlock.

"Oh that I used Molly as my get out of jail card and now we both have to face the consequences and no matter what he does to her, it will be my entire fault because I involved her in faking my death." He said trying to sound as causal as possible. Sherlock looked at Irene and Mycroft waiting for their response.

The silence in the room was broken when Sherlock's bedroom door creaked open. Sherlock snapped his attention away from the two people in front of him and looked over to Molly. Molly looked over to him and didn't seem to be fazed by Mycroft and Irene being in the living room. She walked over towards the kitchen sink and reached for a glass. Sherlock got up from his chair and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly when he got by her side.

"Yeah, I just needed a drink of water." Molly sleepily filled up a glass of water at the sink and turned to Sherlock. She looked over his shoulder towards the living room.

"What are they doing here?"

"Go lay back down I'll come and talk to you about it once they leave, okay? " Sherlock said in a hush voice as he brushed her hair of her face. Molly took a drink and nodded her head slowly. Sherlock guided her back to his bedroom and kissed her on the forehead before shutting the door.

He turned around and made his way back to the living.

"I'll help you." Irene said, her voice was soft and velvety.

"Thank you."

"We'll start with tracking where that phone call came from. Give me your phone." Irene stood up in front of Sherlock and held out her hand for Sherlock to pass her the phone. He passed her the phone and watched her as she wandered around the room. She wrote the number into her phone before throwing Sherlock's phone back to him.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Irene said, her voice returning back to normal. She walked out of the door, leaving Mycroft and Sherlock in the room by themselves.

"Next time he gets in contact with you, you tell me straight away you understand?" Mycroft stood extremely close to Sherlock.

"Understood." He said nodding his head firmly. Mycroft picked up his umbrella and walked towards the door.

"I told you that caring is not an advantage Sherlock. I wish that you do listen for once little brother." And with that Mycroft left.

Sherlock stood in stunned silence. He knew that Mycroft was right. He was always right. But he found that it was becoming more and more difficult to detach himself from human emotions completely.

He walked back to his bedroom and opened the door slowly. He was greeted to see Molly curled up in ball with her back facing the door. He closed the door behind him and lay down on the bed next to Molly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"What were Irene and Mycroft doing here?" Molly said in a soft and sleepy voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He said as he ran his thumb across her cheekbone. "Irene just agreed to help with the Moriarty case that's all."

"I heard you. On the phone earlier. It was him wasn't it." Molly muttered. Sherlock sighed and nodded his head slowly.

"What did he want?" Sherlock remained silent. He looked down at her and made eye contact. Molly sighed and sat up on the bed. Sherlock kept his arms wrapped around her.

"Stupid question. I know it was about me." Sherlock untangled himself from her and sat up onto his elbows.

"Well I will never give him what he wants." Molly voice was strong and stern. Sherlock looked up to her and smiled slightly.

"Come on lets get something to eat, I'm starving." Molly rolled over the bed and walked around the bed. Before she could get out of the room Sherlock caught her wrist and turned her around. He held Molly's hand in his. Molly watched him curiously. He brought her hand to his face a gently kissed her palm. She smiled softly at him and used the same had to pull him off the bed. She tugged him slightly and pulled him into the kitchen.

Molly began making them both something to eat as Sherlock sat at the kitchen table and watched her.

"Sentiment." Sherlock said chuckling slightly to himself. Sometimes Mycroft could be wrong about these things.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i reallly, realllly wanted to bring Irene back. I think she is such a great character and gosh I love her a lot. I didn't want to bring her back to be an obstacle in Sherlock and Molly's relationship. I wanted to show a development in a friendship between Sherlock and Irene because I feel like they would have such an amazing friendship. I also wanted to explore a friendship between Molly and Irene. In the show the only scene they had together was when Irene was "dead". Also Moriarty will be making an appearance very very soon but I don't want to reveal what happens or what might happen with Molly. Anyway once again thanks for everyone who reviewed and followed I really appreciate it!<strong>


	8. confrontation part 1

**I can't believe how long ago it was since I have updated this story, jesus. I have been so busy lately with getting used to college and working I completely forgot about this story, which i feel bad for because I love this story so much! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story, it reached 100 followers a few weeks ago so thank you! Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p>Sherlock lazily drew circles across Molly's arm as she slept on his lap. They had spent the rest of the afternoon sitting around and watching TV. Sherlock had told John and Mary about the phone call with Moriarty and Irene coming over; in which John overreacted, like always. They came over straight away and have there ever since. Mary watched as Sherlock tenderly looked down at Molly.<p>

"So what happens know?" Mary asked softly from the other side of the room. Sherlock looked up at his friends and sighed deeply.

"Wait. Wait for Irene to come back with the location of the phone call. Wait for James to show up on my door step. Wait for him to tell me how he is going to burn me. There's nothing that I can do now." He looked back down at Molly, who had shifted slightly in her sleep.

"I want to be here when Moriarty comes over." John said bluntly.

"Why?" Sherlock looked over towards him.

"So I can punch him in the face for nearly killing my best friend." John muttered before taking a sip of tea. Daisy gurgled happily from John's lap and reached up and grabbed his hand. Sherlock smiled slightly before looking away.

"Just as long as Molly is not around you can do whatever you want to him." John let out a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just I never expected you to care so much about another human being." Sherlock looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind Molly's ear. Mary and John exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

"We best get off. Daisy hasn't had a nap all day and she will start getting cranky soon." Mary said standing up and stretching. John got up as well and began to make his way to the door.

"I'll go put her in the car. See you later Sherlock." He waved at Sherlock and left the flat. Mary went and got her bag before walking out.

"Oh by the way. Tell Irene if she needs help I am available." She said just as she reached the door.

"So I guess you know Irene then?" Sherlock asked. She just smiled back at him before walking out and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay you are telling me you want me to spend the day with someone that I don't know?" Molly asked facing Sherlock. Her back rested against the kitchen counter and she held a cup in her hand.<p>

"It's not just going to be you and Irene. Mary and Daisy are going to be there as well." Sherlock said from his desk.

"I know it's just that I find her… a bit intimidating." Sherlock got up from his desk and made his way to Molly.

"Why is that?" Sherlock asked confused. Molly simply shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You will be fine." He said softly. He lent down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Why can't I just stay here with you?" Sherlock remain quiet. He didn't want to tell Molly that James was coming over today at some point. But he didn't want to keep her out in the dark. Considering that is was her life on the line.

"Sherlock?" Molly questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Just thought you might want some time away from me, that is all." Molly didn't seemed to convinced with Sherlock's response. She placed the cup on the kitchen counter and reached up to cup Sherlock's cheeks in her hands. Sherlock dipped his head slightly and their lips came together gently.

"Awwwwwwww!" A voice said from behind them. They broke apart and saw that Mary stood in the living room. Pure happiness was plastered over her face.

"And that is why we shouldn't have an ex assassin as a friend." Sherlock whispered. Molly giggled and shimmied her way out of his grasp.

"I'll just get my coat!" She said running up to her room.

"Shut up." Sherlock said walking past Mary.

"I didn't say anything!" Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat down in front of his laptop.

"So are you still making your girlfriend sleep in her room by herself?" Sherlock gave her an odd look before continuing to type away. Molly then raced down stairs in her mustard yellow coat and a brown satchel.

"Ready to go?" Molly asked her. Mary nodded her head and her way towards Molly.

"Be careful you two!" Sherlock yelled as they walked out of the door. As soon as the door shut her moved from for his laptop and towards his phone. As expected there was a message waiting for him.

_Be over in ten dear, boil the kettle. - JM _

* * *

><p>Molly sat opposite Mary and Irene and watched as they both seemed to easily bond with each other. She felt slightly out of place being there. She had been friends with Mary for a few years now and she felt slightly territorial over her. She knew that Irene and Mary had known each other from Mary's past life but she still felt slightly jealous over that.<p>

Not only that, but something about the way Sherlock acted this morning made her feel unsure. He seemed to be lying about something but she couldn't really put her finger on it.

"Molly?" Mary asked, drawing her back to reality.

"Hmmm?" She said taking a sip of her drink. Irene and Mary both looked at her with slight concern on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Molly nodded her head and looked over at Daisy, playing with her hands. She then sighed and looked back the two women.

"Can I ask you both something?" She said slightly nervous. Irene and Mary looked at each other before nodding their head.

"What is Sherlock hiding from me?"

* * *

><p>Sherlock paced around the room, waiting for James to show up.<p>

"Sherlock will you just sit down." John said from his chair. Sherlock looked over at John before continuing to pace around the room.

"He's late John. He is never late." Sherlock said biting at his nail. He looked down at his hand scowled, moving his hand from his mouth.

"And? Maybe he got stuck in traffic?" Sherlock snorted with laughed and shot John a dirty look.

"Yeah I highly doubt th-" Sherlock stopped when her heard the door creek open. John stood up from the chair and walked over to Sherlock so he was stood beside him.

"Afternoon dear." James said with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"What makes you think he is hiding something from you Molly?" Irene asked leaning over the table. Molly shifted slightly in her seat.<p>

"He seemed to be acting weird this morning before I left the flat. I asked him why I couldn't stay with him today and he didn't respond?"

"What do you mean he didn't respond?" Mary asked.

"He stayed quiet for a moment before answering me and I wasn't to convinced with what he said either. So what is Sherlock hiding from me?" She looked them both directly in the eyes.

"Molly."

"Just tell me."

* * *

><p>James sat opposite Sherlock in the chair John was previously sat in. John stood behind Sherlock keeping a watchful eye on James. He took a sip of his tea before putting it down on the coffee table in front of him.<p>

"So Sherlock, how have you been." He said leaning back in the chair.

"Oh you know faked my death, came back to life, did a few cases, was best man at a wedding and shot someone in the head. Thank you, by the way, for showing your face in London otherwise I would have been dead somewhere in Europe right now." Sherlock flashed a tight lipped smile at James and drank some of his tea.

"And you John, gone and got yourself married haven't you. It's a shame your wife is a cold blooded killer."

"I am trying so hard not to punch you straight in the face right now." John said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come one John, that's not very polite of you is it?" James laughed to himself and lend forward.

"Are you going to tell me what you are planning to do James or was this tea a complete and utter waste." Sherlock spoke firmly.

"Oh now Sherlock where is the fun in that?" Sherlock took in a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists.

"This is not a game anymore James." Sherlock looked at him with venom in his eyes.

"Oh I beg to differ Sherlock."


End file.
